Mutant History/Alternate Universes
[[Earth-295]] ([[Age of Apocalypse]]) Early Years [[En Sabah Nur (Earth-295)|Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur)]] was one of the earliest mutants on the planet. [[Nathaniel Essex (Earth-295)|Nathaniel Essex]] was the first to discover the [[X-Gene|mutant gene]]. [[Earth-1610]] Origin: WWII and Weapon X Unlike most universes, Mutants or "Homo Superior" on this Earth came to be not as a result of a natural evolution of mankind, but the actions of a [[Canada|Canadian]] Government Experiment Program known as [[Weapon X Project (Earth-1610)|Weapon X]] in [[Alberta]] after extensive genetic experimentation. During [[World War II]], the Canadian and US governments attempted to create supersoldiers in an attempt to defeat the [[National Socialist German Workers Party (Earth-1610)|Nazis]], and had Canadian paratrooper Corporal [[James Howlett (Earth-1610)|James Howlett]] abducted and sent to the Weapon X Facility for human testing. The program, headed by [[Abraham Cornelius (Earth-1610)|Dr. Abraham Cornelius]], yielded mutated strand of the human genome made from James Howlett's genealogy dubbed the "[[Mutant Gene]]", which would grant any individual carrying it various abilities based on their DNA and genetic structure. This genome was later released and spread around the world, resulting in the creation of the mutant race. Some time later, the [[Erik Lensherr (Earth-1610)|young mutant son]] of two Weapon X scientists, who was horrified by how James was being treated, killed his parents and set him free. That same mutant later known as Erik Lensherr would go on to join [[San Francisco|San Franciscan]] Professor and mutant telepath, [[Charles Xavier (Earth-1610)|Charles Xavier]] in constructing a new society built for mutants in an uncharted island in the [[Pacific Ocean]] known as the [[Savage Lands]], which operate under the belief that mutants would serve as the future replacements for humanity. James would later lead international security agent [[Nicholas Fury (Earth-1610)|Nick Fury]] and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team back to the facility led by [[Malcolm Colcord (Earth-1610)|Dr. Malcolm Colcord]] at the time, where they killed every scientist present before destroying the facility and taking a mutant named [[T'Challa Udaku (Earth-1610)|T'Challa Udaku]] into protective custody. X-Men vs. Brotherhood, Sentinels Increasingly convinced humanity would not peacefully relinquish the planet to Homo Superior, Erik became more radical and militant, regarding the Savage Land's growing mutant populace as an army. Abandoning his human name, Erik took the title Magneto. Realizing that Xavier didn't agree with his views, a paranoid Magneto took to wearing a helmet to prevent psi intrusion into his mind and crippled Xavier leaving him a paraplegic after he attempted to flee with a group of loyal followers. Soon after, Magneto led the mutants under his rule, later termed the "Brotherhood of Mutants" in an anti-human campaign of political assassinations and terrorist bombings, which culminated in the devastating bombings on Capitol Hill in Washington D.C. This culminated in a considerably violent backlash against mutants and the US Sentinel Program backed by the President was instated to find and kill any individual with a mutant gene in the general populace. The Program was later suspended after the X-Men, a team formed by Charles Xavier that focused on mutant-human integration, rescued the President's daughter in Croatia after she was kidnapped by the Brotherhood to be used as a bargaining chip. The Sentinels from the Program were then ordered by the President to destroy the Brotherhood and the other mutants after locating the Savage Lands, resulting in massive mutant causalities before Magneto managed to reprogram the Sentinels into attacking Washington D.C. The Mutant population became more tolerated after Magneto was defeated by the X-Men in addition to the X-Men gaining an international celebrity status. However, the Mutant Reception took a turn for the worst after [[David Xavier (Earth-1610)|Proteus]] went on a vengeful crusade across the planet to various cities, killing hundreds of people before being defeated. [[Executive Order 3144]] and Nimrods After that event, the US Government established the "[[Executive Order 3144]]" to have stray mutants apprehended or corralled into containment centers/camps or face immediate execution, effectively removing mutant rights and taking away all citizenship statuses they may have had before. This forced many mutants to go into hiding or face death by the local authorities. The secret of the origin of mutants as a human-made phenomenon was also revealed on national television, which created waves of anti-mutant prejudice and hatred spread across the world in addition to widespread mutant unrest in the camps. During [[William Stryker, Jr. (Earth-1610)|William Stryker's]] occupation of Times Square, Quicksilver had made dealings with the US Government to supply with a Cerebra Model in order to find and retrieve all detected mutants using Nimrod Sentinels on behalf of the [[Barack Obama II (Earth-1610)|current US President]]. Upon Stryker's death, his mind hijacked the Nimrod Sentinels and caused them to slaughter thousands of innocent civilians, human and mutant alike, across the country. [[Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)|Kitty Pryde]] then led a united mutant resistance movement in Arizona against the Nimrod forces and liberating mutant camps with help from Nick Fury. The movement managed to defeat the Nimrod forces and destroyed the main Sentinel. [[Utopia (X-Men Base)|Utopia]] Soon after, [[Steven Rogers (Earth-1610)|President Captain America]] granted a federal aid that would grant any willing mutant a cure to permanently remove their powers and their mutant gene and secure land for the mutant population who refused the cure. Thousands of mutants from all over the globe traveled to the site to get their powers and genes removed as only 20 mutants who refused the cure remained to be moved to the mutant reservation zone in Utah. The mutants then managed to turn their desolate toxic land into a jungle-like garden thanks to the efforts of Storm, Rogue, and Zero which created a sentient mutant seed stock. The reservation eventually grew into a sentient protective territory dubbed "Utopia" with most of the mutants left in the country heading to "Utopia" to become part of the mutant nation. The US later then tried to reacquire the territory of Utopia for national resources but was repelled by the land itself with help by Rogue. [[World War X]] [[Jean Grey (Earth-1610)|Jean Grey]] had infiltrated Utopia during this time and attempted to persuade Kitty to integrate Utopia under [[Tian (SEAR)|Tian]] control as a segregated mutant community. Kitty refused due to Jean's despotism, causing Jean to attempt to forcibly assimilate Utopia by killing Kitty Pryde and destroying the consciousness of the Utopia Life Seed. Colossus became the new leader of Utopian after Kitty abdicated her position and chose to authorize the destruction of Tian using a magnetic rail gun generated by [[Nomi Blume (Earth-1610)|Mach Two]]. [[Megan Gwynn (Earth-1610)|Pixie]] managed to evacuate the mutants in Tian to Utopia before it was destroyed rendering the final segments of the mutant population living in Utopia. The US government later decided to grant Utopia full autonomy due to not having the funds to police mutants any longer, granting the mutants full freedom. After the attack of [[Galan (Earth-616)|Galactus]], Kitty Pryde was granted the Medal of Honor, which removed any massive feelings of mutant hatred in the remaining human populace. Everything Dies The mutant race ended during the Incursions event that destroyed the entire Earth and by extent every mutant on Earth at the time. [[Earth-10005]] Ancient Egypt In ancient [[Egypt]], many years before 3600 B.C., [[En Sabah Nur (Earth-10005)|En Sabah Nur]] was active and acted as a ruler. Already then, he was followed by his [[Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-10005)|Horsemen]]. At least before 3600 B.C., they included mutant [[Horseman of Pestilence (Earth-10005)|Pestilence]], [[Horseman of Famine (Earth-10005)|Famine]], [[Horseman of Death (Earth-10005)|Death]] and [[Horseman of War (Earth-10005)|War]]. Modern Era [[Victor Creed (Earth-616)|Victor Creed]] was born before 1832 in [[Canada]]. [[James Howlett (Earth-10005)|James Howlett]] was born in Canada as well, sometime in 1832, and his mutant powers first manifested in 1845. Creed activated at some point between 1845 and the [[American Civil War (Event)|American Civil War]]. Mutant unveiled to the World ... [[Earth-58163]] ([[House of M]]) Ancient Times [[En Sabah Nur (Earth-58163)|En Sabah Nur]] was born in [[Akkaba (Egypt)|Akkaba]], [[Egypt]], 5,000 years ago. [[Moses (Earth-58163)|Moses]] and [[Jesus of Nazareth (Earth-58163)|Jesus]] were seemingly sometimes quoted as (unofficial) first mutants. For centuries, [[Homo sapiens|humans]] remained the dominant species. Modern Era [[James Howlett (Earth-58163)|Wolverine]] was stated to have been alive for over a century. [[Namor McKenzie (Earth-58163)|Namor]], as the first recorded mutant hero in history, was teached in schools and believed by the public to be one of the first mutant, or even the first mutant himself. He was possibly sighted before [[World War II]] by the people of the Hamptons, and was officially first sighted only in 1939, off the cost of [[Southampton (New York)|Southampton]], [[New York (State)|New York]] (he was born at unknown date at the [[Antarctica|Antarctic]] [[Atlantis (Tha-Korr)|capital]] of the [[Atlantean Empire]]. Since this appearance, the Hamptons claimed to be the birthplace of mutants. Despite being known as a [[Homo sapiens|human]], some claimed that [[Steven Rogers (Earth-58163)|Captain America]] was one of the earlier mutants. In the mid-twentieth century, powered humans began to appear in greater number, foretelling the dawn of the time of the mutants (and the end of the humans'). [[Mutant-Human War]] ... [[House of M]] ... It was stated that thousands of mutants evolved every day (leading to the the creation of the [[Mutant Institute]]), and that the Sapiens, now a minority, would be extinct within two to three generations. References